


A Box of Polaroids

by Beneath_the_surface



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Finding old memories, Forgive me i really do love them :'), Keith is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance dies whoops, Loss of significant other, M/M, Polariods, Shallura if you squint, Shiro and keith are adopted brothers, car crash, im not sorry, life support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beneath_the_surface/pseuds/Beneath_the_surface
Summary: It's been roughly a year since Lance was taken off life support...and then Keith finds a box of polariods from their relationship.He realizes everyone is growing up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys i swear i love them, i got this idea when i was looking at all my polariods then drew a polariod of keith and lance then thought of this and BAM now this is here :')))

It's been roughly a year since Lance was taken off life support...

He and Keith were driving home from visiting Shiro and the others on an icey night, Lance went to switch lanes and some asshole sped past; T-boning the couples car, completely flipping the car. Both vehicles went slidding and tumbling down the freeway and after what seemed like hours the car stopped rolling, sitting in the ditch. Lance was unconscious with a bloody face and what looked to be broken ribs and leg, but all Keith could see were the blurry headlights of passing by cars, and his boyfriend hanging lifeless from his seatbelt. Keith tried reaching out to him, but the sharp pain in his left arm made it impossible to move. All Keith could do was rasply call Lances name, it was getting harder and harder to breathe with the smoke surrounding the car and not before too long he could fainly hear people yelling to them from the road. They were breaking remainding glass and pulling them out ofthe car which was shortly going to catch on fire.  
Keith started getting lightheaded, blacking out before he tried calling for his boyfriend once again.

 

~~~~~

Keith flinched his eyes, Shiro saw so and jumped out of the chair located by the hospital window, he kneeled besides his brothers bed. The others in the room caught his drift and followed in Shiro's path making their way to stand beside Keith as well. 

"Shiro, is Keith gonna be okay?" Pidge quietly asked.

The nurse answered before Shiro could even open his mouth "He seems to be making a regular recovery and should be waking up anytime today, which is pretty great considering the crash he got in," she briefly looked up from her clipboard "but he did fracture his shoulder so he will still need to be very careful when he wakes up." 

They all looked at her than back at Keith, staring at him, praying he'd be okay even though it was already confirmed he'd live. Hunk was the first to speak up

"Um miss, uhh Nyma? When do you think we can see Lance.. Lance sanchez? How-is he doing?" He spoke soft fearing if he said it too loud he would burst in tears right there. 

"Oh, yes the other boy who was involved in the crash, well his results seem to be much worse in fact he is currently on life support wi-"

"He's on what!? What made him get it worse!" Hunk shouted out, tears falling down his round cheeks. Pidge grabbed his arm and held it to attempt to calm him.

"Hunk let her finish, we are all very upset to hear ,but we need to listen." Shiro said, a faint smiling and tears forming

"As i was saying. He is on life support with 3 broken ribs, a concussion and shattered Tibia. He is in a critical state with his broken ribs and if you would like to see him as soon as possible then it would only be for a minute." She finished, writing down some things after checking Keiths heart beat and other things he was attached to.

"I'd make every second count ma'am.. " Hunk cried out, practically begging to see his best friend.

"Follow me this way then, are the rest of you okay with seeing him later, too many visitors would be bad for him at the moment? Nurse Nyma said grabbing a tube of sorts and leading Hunk out to see Lance, Pidge following to suport Hunk if necessary. 

"Text us if Keiths wakes up, Im gonna try to get Hunk to eat after we see Lance." Pidge told Shiro, shutting the door and leaving Allura and Shiro in the room with Keith. 

Allura walked behind Shiro and hugged him. "Its going to be okay Shiro.. They will make it, we know these boys wouldnt give up." She softly said, Shiro nodded;grabbing Keith's hand then silently cried with Allura nuzzled into his shoulder. 

 

The next hour Keith only flinched his eyes twice and Pidge was still out with Hunk, letting him cry and get fresh air outside the hospital since he refused to eat.

It took another two hours before Keith finally opend his eyes, slow and uneasy. Hunk and Pidge were gladly in the room, shaking Shiro to wake up from his needed nap, he hasnt slept since he got a call from Allura saying she was in the hospital with the boys. He quite literally shot out of his chair to be beside Keith when he woke.

Keith had his eyes half opened, lazily looking at everyone, who were all in tears. He tried to speak but the pain drugs they gave him had made him all dazed. Shiro silenced him anyways, still making himself the father figure everyone had teased him to be.  
So many things were going through Keith's head like  
Where am i?  
Why am i here??  
Where is Lance?  
Whats going on??  
After holding his mouth open for a minute he finally found his voice and asked  
"Wh-wher-es Lan-ce?" He stuttered out. Like he forgot his own language.  
Shiro, who was still crying reached out for his hand, helf it firm and quietly said "Lance is in.. critical.. condition and.. and he hasnt woke up.. yet.. they are saying he.. he is probably in... a coma.." he could barely finisg the sentence before he reached for Allura's embrace crying into her stomach. Hunk and Pidge crying on the other side of him. 

~a week later~

This past week has been agonizing for Keith. Shiro visited him everyday bringing him things to keep him entertained. He still hasnt seen Lance which was driving him insane. He was always being checked by the same 3 nurses, offering him things and taking him around the hospital to get his shoulder checked out and to go to the bathroom.

"Alright! Mr.Kogane, you are able to walk around the building if you'd like. Of course with supervision and-"

"Am i allowed to see Lance yet?" Keith interrupted.

"He still is in his coma sir; I suppose.. we can make an exception this one time. But you will need your brother Shiro to acompany you, I have other patients to work with today and i still dont fully trust your shoulder." Nyma said checking out his shoulder again. Shiro stood from the chair he was sitting in and waited for Keith to walk ahead of him.

If you could call what Keith did, running, then yes he ran to Lance's room rushing in to see him. Shiro stood out in the hall not wanting to interfere.

Seeing Lance's golden skin glow from the sunlight drapping in from the window made Keith burst into tears, or maybe it was all the tubes and wires Lance was hooked up to, giving him everything to survive on that hospital bed or maybe the gaint cast on his leg(and the unseen wrappings for his ribs). Keith spent no time standing, he grabbed a chair and sat as close to Lance without moving or touching the wires. He told him over and over how he was sorry and begging him to get better, promising he would get better. Begging again for him to stay strong and survive cause there were so many things Keith planned; to marry Lance, adopt kids or even furrbabies, buy their own house out of the city, to simply grow old with him. They were only 22, they had so much planned and ahead of them. Keith started bawling now, unable to hold it in anymore. 

Shiro still waiting outside, heard Keiths sobbing; his instincts kicked in and he could just sit out anymore, he opened the door and ran inside to see Keith laying across Lance, sobbing and shaking on his abdomen. Shiro tapped Keith's wrapped shoulder which made him turn his head looking at Shiro with tear filled eyes and snot running out of his nose. Keith met with Shiro's hug and continued sobbing into his shoulder while Shiro stroked his head whispering 'it's gonna be okay.'

Shortly nurses came into Lances room and asked the other men to leave. Keith didnt give in so easily, but Shiro got him to leave and went to try to get Keith to eat but like Hunk, he refused to eat.

~~~~~~

Its been months later, Keith was released home, they were finally allowed to come visit lance during visiting hours and Keith took that seriosuly, visisting Lance as much as possible. Nothing nee happened with Lance besides his bones healed, he was still on life support and was still in his own coma. Yet Keith still took that 1 hour drive to visit him as much as he could. The others would come with Keith or go on their own and visit Lance as well. After 2 months of this, Shiro and the doctor brought up the mortifying idea of pulling the plug..

"Why would you ever say that!! He still needs time!! I know it!" the venom in Keiths voice brought chills down Shiro's back.

"I understand but you have to listen to me, he hasnt got any better and his heart rate keeps switching, if we keep him on life support any longer im going to have to sell the apartment to just afford it." 

"So you want to just give up!! We cant loose him! I cant loose him Shiro! He is my everything! He is what i live for!" With that Keith slammed his door in Shiro face. Running to his bed and passed out crying.

It took Keith 3 months in total to finally give into Shiros suggestion. Keith hated the idea more than anything and never in the time he met Lance, prepared him for the next event in his life.  
Lance Benita Sanchez was taken off life support on May 7th, 2017. He was at that time 23 years old. Attending his funeral was even worse for Keith and what he expected. He was always up to wear black, but today Keith never hated the color more than ever. The color reminding him of loss and misfortune.

Tears streamed down Keith's face as he watched Lance's casket being placed in the grass. He shed his eyes away from the scene hiding in Shiro's arms, ugly sobbing heard around the graveyard by both Lance's friends and all his family. Hunk wasnt any better, holding Pidge, they were both sobbing on each other, Allura wrapped around the adoptive brothers, Coran shortly joining.

"Keith? Why dont you come over to mine and Allura's apartment.. i think it would be ideal to stay over for a bit." Shiro mentioned walking with Keith back to the parking lot. 

"Its fine Shiro, I'm gonna have to go back eventually.." He sighed

"If you think you can handle it. Do you want me to go with you?" 

"I think I need time to myself.. I wont be going to work either."

"Understandable. Come on, lets get the others and head out hm?" He said wrapping an arm around Keith and giving him a squeeze. 

Keith went home that night, turned on the lights an stood in the doorway. He went to their bedroom to find Lance's clothes thrown around, he remembered from the night they crashed when they went to go hang out with their friends, Lance wouldnt pick an outfit and had thrown all his clothes around in search for the perfect outfit. With the short time he had before he started crying, he picked up all the clothes and put them in the hamper. He slept on the couch unable to sleep on the bed, it smelt so much of them, of Lance..  
He cried himself that night aswell.

 

~~a year later~~

Its been a year; since they pulled Lance off life support. Keith was still broken but was surrounded by wonderful friends who were going through the same thing to help repair him. He started sleeping over at Shiro's finding it almost impossible to sleep at his and Lance's apartment. He had to start work again which helped him somewhat to get his life together again.  
Shiro dropped Keith off at his old place, he sighed when he unlocked the door. Keith wasnt over here very often and had only came over today to get a few items like clothes and other things he needed. He was looking through his closet when a box fell off the top of the shelf, bouncing off Keith's head and landing on the floor.  
"Ow!" He yelped, jumping back and rubbing his head where he was hit. He looked down at the box which had some- white cards?- spilling out of it. He went down and grabbed a few, just glancing at them he remembered what was in this box. Old polariods that Lance took before and during their relationship. Pictures of various sunsets, the city they currently lived in, a lot of Keith and a handful of some Keith never even knew he took like some of him sleeping or of his back facing Lance, like some clique tumblr photo. They all had dates on them, some even had little messages or doodles on them. Keith dropped on his knees wipping the tears that were clouding his vision, he knew that pulling the plug on Lance was the best option they had and he was in a better place, but Keith wish he wouldn't have given up so early. To see Lance again, to just simply be in his presences again. 

 

There was probably around 100+ pictures which we wet through, crying and wipping his tears. Finding a few photos with both Lance and Keith together kissing, cuddling or hugging. He probabky sat there for 30 minutes looking through them, chuckling at a few silly ones. He was really only supposed to be in and out, Shiro still sitting outside the building complex in his car.  
He tried calling Keith a few times, but he didnt answer. Shiro started worry and parked his car to go after Keith. When he walked into the apartment he could hear Keiths soft crying and walked into the bedroom to see him sitting on the floor, a box and a bunch of polariods surrounding him, Keiths looked up with tears in his eyes, he looked back down at the polariods and gathered them back into the box then walking up to Shiro showing him the pictures.

"Oh Keith~" Shiro sighed pushing Keith's hair behind his ear, taking the box and looking down at the pictures. "Come on bring these with us, anything else you want to bring with us right now?"

Keith shook his head, wiping his tears again, Shiro side hugged him and gave him back the box.

"I miss him too, we all really miss him, but you know how much he hated seeing you cry, you gotta be strong for him," He wipped Keith's cheek, hugging him again. "Now lets head out, Allura is at home waiting for us." He weakly smiled and walked out to get the car started, Keith following shortly behind turning off all the lights and shutting behind the apartment..

 

Its been 4 years, since the day Lance passed away. In that time Shiro and Allura got married and had a lovely daughter and had another on the way. They all had wished Lance was there to see, he would've loved the wedding. Keith grew stronger, the polariods were hung up on his wall in Shiro's new house. They sold the apartment's and moved away from the city. Hunk moved in with his girlfriend Shay and Pidge was following her dreams in becoming a Scientist. They all sti talked every now and then and hung out as well, but not as often since they had started forming their own lives.  
Keith's new favorite thing was sitting on the roof and looking up at the starry night sky, talking to Lance. Telling him he was getting better, telling him about Shiro and Allura's daughter, anything he could think of. Telling him not to worry about everyone, they were doing great and missed him so much. They'd all visit his grave every now and then, giving him flowers in his favorite shade of blue, or meme's that they would print out. Their lives were getting better, they all wanted Lance to witness it all and he did, from above; watching them laugh and cry, grow as a family or grow as a person..

He would've been proud of their progress. He probably would've cried during the wedding, but told everyone there was something in his eye. He would've loved Hailey and Keith was glad to tell him it all at night, on the roof. Always ending their one way converstaion saying..

"I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE MEEEEEEE  
> i ALMOST STARTED CRYING WHEN I WROTE THIS AHHHHH  
> I wrote this on paper on jamuary 26th pfft  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed :')
> 
> Hey i have a voltron account if you want to check it out its pretty wicked there @voltron_legendary_space_nerds  
> Im pretty popular i guess


End file.
